A World Of Ironies
by aliruth1
Summary: Fifteen years later,Jack came back for a reason unknown yet, but is interrupted by a fight between a Weevil and girl. The girl is so familiar but why? This is the story of Jack's return to Earth. T for mild language.Spoilers COE
1. World of Ironies

**Disclaimer: As I am not the brilliant yet destructive mind of Russell T. Davies, I do not own anything you recognize only OC's. Oh, and this may just be a working title I don't know yet. R&R! Only rated T for slight language, as you'll find out with my OC.**

Chapter One: In A World Of Ironies

The world is full of irony. You think you've escaped your worst nightmares and then right at that moment it comes back. For a certain man, his whole life was an ironic moment. It's true the 21st century _is_ when everything changes.

A handsome, dark-haired man looked upon the familiar Bay he had not seen for so long. The man looked up at the night sky to see the thousands of stars littering it. He was thinking about how no matter far he went, he could never escape his past. Fifteen years. Fifteen years since he left everything and one he loved, that were still alive of course. Fifteen years since the world's children had almost been taken. He walked in between buildings to avoid running into any people, even though the only people he was likely to meet were drunks staggering home. Before he could reminisce any more about his life, he heard a noise that definitely was not any drunk going home. It was a woman or more specifically a young lady shouting at some shadowed figure. The dark-haired man quickly ran closer to help but saw not some scantily dressed woman and a filthy man, but a much more unusual but almost familiar sight. A teenaged girl with medium length, dark brown hair was pushed up against a wall by an extremely familiar disgusting creature with sharp claws and fangs. Known to most people as just men in costumes, but correctly called Weevils, to those who work in certain areas of the government, were aliens who tend to live in the sewers. The girl definitely was not government aged, yet she knew exactly what to call, along with other Welsh expletives to say the least. Most people would try to scratch and fight it off, but this girl seemed to know this fight by heart. Slip away, slowly circle the Weevil, knock it to the ground, and surprisingly as she knew, spray it with a chemical formula to knock it out. Throughout the whole scene our tall, handsome man just stood there with his mouth hanging open. The girl brought out a pair of handcuffs from a pocket in a leather jacket she wore.

'Well, thanks for the help, not that you could've.' She walked toward the man.

'Yeah, well. That's not a sight I've seen for a long time. And for someone as young as you…..well I can honestly say I've never seen a teenage girl fight a Weevil. Captain Jack Harkness, by the way.' The girl just stared at him. Then she frowned.

'Is there something wrong?' The teenager nodded but then quickly shook her head.

'No, of course not. I just find it weird that you knew it was called a Weevil.' Jack smirked. Weird, there's something she's not saying. It's like she knows who I am, but why does she seem so familiar?

'Yes, well, where I used to work at we dealt with them all the time.' _Crap, why would I say that! I can't just go pouring all my secrets into a girl I just met! Control yourself Jack._

'So did me Mum. She worked with aliens. I mean I bet you don't believe in them, but she did. All kinds. She said she's helped save the world a few times.' Worked with aliens, huh? There's something seriously odd with this girl. What Jack didn't notice was while he was thinking the teenage girl was talking about her mother's friends.

'Wait a second, what's your name? I've told you mine, now tell me yours' I have to know who this girl is! The girl dramatically cleared her throat.

'Well it's a mouthful so prepare your self. My name is Toshiko Jack Cooper-Williams. Tosh for short, or TJ. Oh, and if you say anything about having a guy's name I will hurt you.' Captain Jack slid along a wall to sit down. _No, she's lying. Gwen's daughter would be only fif…._

'….. divorced, and I'm fifteen. My mum said I was named after her best friends and co-workers. So's my brother Ianto. He's twelve. Wait a second…..Your _Captain _Jack Harkness? The Captain Jack Harkness?' Jack nodded his head weakly trying to soak everything in.

'That means you the man mum named me after! She's told me all about Torchwood! She said that since the one man who could protect Cardiff was gone, that I needed to be able to protect myself. She says that you were the bravest man she ever knew.' Jack gently smiled. Only Gwen would say that a man who ran away from everything was brave. Gwen was the only person of Torchwood to have a life, let alone survive. She got married, had kids, and

'Did you say divorced?' Tosh nodded sadly.

'Yeah, when I was four. Dad said that mum dwelled too much on the past. I didn't know what it meant then, but she missed you so much. She still does. We live in Mum's old flat, while Rhys lives in the house. He's a bastard.' Jack jumped up with new energy.

'Would you mind if I came home with you? I would like to see your mother. It's been a long time.' TJ clapped her hands and nodded.

'You better believe it Captain. But I'd beware; she'll either cry and hug you or slap you. Possibly both. Just promise you're not going to try and get with her.' Jack gave a booming laugh.

'I'll take my chances with meeting her. And with the 'hooking up with her', no promises. If she's told you anything about me it's my charming personality.'

'Touche, Captain, Touche. Now, let's go see Mum. Then I have a lot of question if she doesn't ask them first. After all, I am a child of Torchwood. We're naturally inquisitive.'

**Well, then my first chapter. I know I have Gwen and Rhys divorced, but it doesn't mean I'll have Jack and Gwen get togther…..yet. I do have a slight plan of how I want the story to go. This chapter is just short of 1,000 words. I promise they will get longer. So press that button below that says review!**


	2. Could Never Hate You

**Disclaimer: I do own Torchwood……in my dreams.**

**A/N: Wow! Thank you Captain Knox for my first review!!!!!!! I can't believe this story already has 40 hits! SO shocking. So shocking that I'm writing this the day after our precious Ianto's birthday. *moment of silence* Now on with the show!**

Chapter Two:

Gwen Cooper was sitting at a table drinking her normal cup of tea, a normal routine with her now normal and ever-so-slightly boring life. She was waiting for her daughter to come home from a birthday party. It was already midnight and still no sign of TJ, a much shortened version of Toshiko Jack Cooper-Williams.

'Mummy, I'm home! I've got so much to tell you!' There she was. Always reliable, almost just like one of her namesakes.

'Don't tell me you had another Weevil encounter. That would be the fifth this month.' It seemed over the years, without Torchwoods' intervention, the Weevil's have either been breeding and becoming more adapted to the spray.

'Well yes, but that's not the point! I've meant someone you should really see. He's right here. Isn't that right Jack?' Throughout that whole time, the famous Captain Jack Harkness had been awkwardly standing by the door. Yes, awkwardly, not a usual emotion from him, then again it _had_ been fifteen years since he last saw her and that was when he was running away, leaving her months pregnant and crying on a hillside.

_Oh dear, Tosh. Who have you brought now? You really do take after your namesakes. Definitely his personality. _The familiar woman walked around a corner and stopped. She looked almost exactly the same, maybe with a few more lines, but basically the same. Hours could've passed for all I knew; I had to break the silence.

'Long time no see Gwen.' Gwen finally reacted.

'No thanks to you! You leave me pregnant on a hill begging for you stay, and then fifteen years later you come waltzing in like nothing ever happened. I thought you weren't going to come back?' She stalked forward and slapped as hard as she could. I would know it's quite hard.

'You bastard. What made you decide to come back?' She gripped me by the shoulders and just glared, waiting for an answer. _Might as well tell her the truth._

'I found my Doctor. He helped me with some things.' Almost immediately her face softened. She hugged me tightly and buried her head into Jack's shoulder with her shoulders' shaking.

'Told ya it would be both, Captain.' Tosh just stood there with a slight smirk. Yet her eyes held something that looked almost like pain. Then Gwen laughed.

'You're still a bastard, _but_ one of the reasons I was so terrified of you leaving was that, Tosh and Ianto need a godfather.' TJ cheered and clapped. Jack stood for the second time that night with his mouth hanging open.

'Umm. Wow. I mean of course, but why don't you hate me? I wouldn't blame you if you did. I was a coward.' Gwen gave a gentle smile.

'Jack, I could never hate you. Isn't it a bit obvious when my girl is named after you? I mean, sure, I had to build Torchwood 3 all by myself, but it was all for you. You were the one who always told us that the 21st century is when everything changes. I wasn't going to let my children be unprotected. So now that reunion time is all over, let's go have a cup of tea. TJ, could you be a dear and get Ianto up. He would be upset if we waited until tomorrow to explain everything.' TJ ran up a pair of stairs into a room and slammed a door. You could hear her jumping on a bed and exclaiming about the whole night. Then a boy's voice joined in the commotion. Exclamation such as, "The people mum worked with", and "_The_ Captain Jack Harkness" were thrown in quite frequently. Suddenly all noise stopped. It was completely quiet. Jack glanced at Gwen who had a worried look on her face.

'Umm, Gwen does that happen frequently? You know the sudden stopping?' Gwen gasped and ran up the stairs with Jack right behind her. Gwen through open the door hoping to see two children whispering. Instead she saw TJ Standing stark still on a bed, and an adolescent boy with shaggy brown hair, who Jack assumed was Ianto sitting on the floor, not moving at all.

'TJ and Ianto! You knock it off right now! Do you think this is funny, imitating those children from before?' Gwen ran to the boy and shook his shoulders. Jack waved his hand in front of Tosh.

'Come TJ. Pay attention….' Before he could finish his sentence, both Ianto and Toshiko opened their mouths and let out the most familiar horrifying noise that both Jack and Gwen had hoped never to hear again. The sound of a dying radio hiss emanated from them. Unfortunately, the Torchwood members knew exactly what was going to happen next.

**Yay! Another chapter! I seriously hope I get more than 1 review this time. They inspire me to write quicker. But next chapter we learn what our favorite love to hate druggie aliens want, some new Torchwood members, and other things! MUHAHAHAHA! I love ideas, and constructive criticism!!!! --Alison**


	3. It Will Never Happen Again

**Disclaimer: *sniff* I'm…..sorry…I'm…not….brilliant!!!!**

**A/N: OMD!!!! I am so sorry. I have no excuse. I've been lazy that's all. DARN YOU PLOT BUNNIES! Thank you my awesome reviewers Captain Knox, Gwackers, gwencooper08, ****DanaMariSkywalker and many other readers who didn't review. Read on, my lovelies and R&R!**

Chapter 3:

Jack and Gwen stared at the children; afraid of what they knew would happen next. The monotone speaking. The terrible words that no one should've heard again.

'We…..We want….We want….We want the children…..' Gwen gasped _Not again, this can't happen again! Not with my children. _Gwen stood with tears streaming down her face.

'We want the children…..We want the children of Torchwood…of Torchwood.' Jack just listened and glared at the floor. _Why? Why are they back? Why now? Are Ianto and Stephen going to die in vain? Why!_

'…And now it turns out he's our godfather!' Tosh and Ianto had resumed their conversation. The dark haired boy was the first to notice the adults that now occupied the room.

'Uh, mum? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost, not that it would be anything new. Oh, and you must be Captain Jack Harkness. Mum talks about you all the time.' The boy stood up and walked to the Captain and held his hand out. Tosh hopped down from the bed and stared at her mother.

'Mum, what's wrong? Why are you crying? I swear to god Jack, if you said something to make her cry.' The older woman quickly wiped the tears away and after a moment of silence spoke with a newfound determination. A voice Jack had not heard in a long time.

'Well, I think I have a few calls to make. Yan, be a dear and go downstairs and make some tea. Your sister, Jack and I have some business to attend to.' Ianto stomped his feet and ran noisily down the stairs. Gwen gave a half smile and pulled out a cell phone, but before she could put any numbers in Jack grabbed her arm.

'What are you doing?' Gwen gave a harsh laugh.

'I just happen to be calling a member of the Torchwood team. Lois Habiba. Remember? Risked her life for us? Yeah, she has twins. And after that we're heading to the Hub.' Jack opened his mouth to speak. 'Oh, no you don't. Not a word. I'm the leader now. It's a new team and they follow me now. So you can either leave again or just shut up and follow me if your ego permits it.' Gwen stared with overwhelming anger while the Captain stared back with a look of humor.

'Nice to hear that Welsh attitude again. Just as stubborn as before. Now, lead on dear PC Gwen.'

Before Gwen could come back with a snippy remark, her phone began to ring. Gwen held her phone up to Jack. _Calling: Lois Habiba. _Gwen ran out of the room and into another, slamming the door. Both Jack and TJ could hear her crying with Lois. It happened with her too. Jack looked at Tosh who was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall with her eyes with filled with tears. She blinked and slowly looked at him.

'It's the 456, isn't it? They're back. That's why Mum was staring at us and crying! Isn't it! Who do they want this time?' By the end of everything she was yelling. Any normal clattering in the kitchen had stopped. Then the footsteps came running back up.

'TJ? Why are you talking about those bad aliens? What's going on?' Tosh looked at her little brother and instead of bursting into tears like any other person would have, she laughed. Cruel, cold hysterical giggles.

'Because…cause…they want the children….again. They came back. Now mum is crying with Aunt Lois because they thought they were never returning.' Jack put a hand on her shoulder, and for one of the few times during his time on Earth he was actually serious with no joke hidden in his words.

'It's not all the children they want. The children of Torchwood. That's what they asked for. They want you both, and any other children the Torchwood members have, but that is not happening. Too many people died last time for this to happen again. No one is going anywhere. Anyways, why would I give up my god children?' Ianto straightened his shoulders and tried, unsuccessfully to puff out his chest. TJ blinked her tears away and smiled, and when Jack looked up Gwen was leaning in the doorway. She gave a gentle smile and nodded. Jack clapped his hands.

'Now, if you don't mind I would like to see that new team of yours Gwen.' The four of them left Jack with his period military outfit and signature coat, Gwen who tossed each of them a cell phone "Torchwood Issue", Toshiko with a very familiar black leather jacket, and Ianto leading the rear very fittingly holding thermoses of unnaturally good tea for a twelve year old.

They climbed into the old SUV that according to Gwen had too many memories to get rid of. Tosh sat in the back with a laptop in her lap. Jack offered to drive, but a chorus of no's decided that one for him. He saw the worried look in her eyes and decided to lighten the mood.

'Tell them enough about me, Gwen?" Gwen rolled her eyes in appreciation.

"Well, now that you've mentioned it. I've only told TJ about how I caught you and Ianto _dabbling, _but I don't think I told her how you asked me to join in." Jack grinned, but Gwen was almost positive she saw something in his eyes. Regret? No, pain? Gwen looked at her hands. _I'm so so sorry Jack. _

TJ saw her mother become quiet and could see a look in Jack's eyes that made him so much older than his physical age, definitely not his actual. I don't think millennia would look good on anyone even Jack. After that awkward moment they pulled into a parking lot by the bay. They entered into the familiar office feeling room. It looked the exact same, only the pamphlets were a bit more scattered. The four entered the same elevator. _So far, so good. Everything looks the same, but is that a good thing?_ Jack was interrupted out of his thoughts.

"Now, you know Lois is on the Torchwood team. She usually works up here and at the computers, but you already know her so let's go see the new Torchwood." They were in front of the much used Hub door. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath while Gwen put her hand on a scanner.

'Let's meet Cardiff, Wales' protectors."

**A/N: Well, here we are. The new chapter! More than a 1,000 words! YIPPEE! Now I saw this on another story and I would like to try it. At the end of each chapter I'll have a couple q (most likely just one or two) that I hope you guys will answer in reviews or messages.**

**I have a few people for this new team, but are there any characters you would like to see in the story as team members or just making appearances? ( If it's an OC of yours just tell me about them and why they should be in the story)**

**Are there any sections of the story so far where you would like one shots toexplain something? Gwen's divorce, the Doctor, a drabble after Ianto's death, or even something from Tosh's POV?**

**THANK YOU!!!!! ALL REVIEWS GET A SPECIAL PRIZE!!!! OR TWO!!!**


End file.
